


小晖

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	小晖

男人回到家就看见蒙少晖坐在地上发呆，他走进去打开了电视，“……本台最新消息：我市消防支队人员在江中打捞出一具男尸，尸体已腐败，经辩认，疑似失踪的蒙少晖。”角落里传来锁链碰撞的声音，蒙少晖转过头盯着男人，他的眼睛里满是惊恐，男人走过去蹲在他面前，“为什么……这是怎么回事……”“是我干的，这个结果你满意吗。”“……你放过我吧……求求了……”男人用手轻轻抚摸他的脸，“啧，都这么久了，你为什么还是不肯接受现实呢。”他眼中的光慢慢散去，垂下头不再说话。他已经被男人关在这里几个月了。开始，他被男人用锁链锁在床上，男人每天给他注射催情的药物，用按摩棒给他扩张，等他适应后，男人便日日肏弄他，他的身体被调教得敏感淫荡，离不开男人，他渐渐变得听话起来，男人放松了警惕不再用锁链绑着他，可他总是想着逃跑，甚至从楼上跳下去摔断了腿，男人气坏了，又把他扔在角落锁了起来。

“你居然还想着这个女人! 好啊，今天我就当着她的面肏你! 让她看清你到底是什么样子! ”男人把蒙少晖推到叶梓菲面前，她被男人灌了迷药，动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地看着。男人按住蒙少晖的腰，脱掉他的裤子，挺身插入，蒙少晖的后穴里还装着昨晚射进去的精液，肠壁紧紧吸着男人的肉棒，男人快速抽插着，顶弄着那一点，蒙少晖被肏得身子愈发软了，趴在地上，男人一边肏弄一边揪着他的头发让他抬起头来:“这么爽吗，抬起头来，让她好好看看，你是没有男人就不行的骚货! ”


End file.
